


Petits serments entre amis

by Alaiya



Series: Une deuxième chance [20]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Male-Female Friendship, UDC!verse, Unrequited Love, writing meme
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[UDC!verse] Il y a ce qui a failli arriver, et ce qui est arrivé. Thétis a des questions ; Shaka une réponse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petits serments entre amis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilyLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyLight/gifts).



> **Meme d'écriture - avril 2016** : choisir deux personnages et un numéro (parmi une quarantaine) correspondant à une phrase, qui devra constituer le début du texte.  
>  **Demande** : Thétis, quelqu'un d'autre – « Disons que mourir avec toi n'est pas la pire façon de partir. »  
>  **Note** : UDC!verse. Se déroule entre le chapitre 36 et l'épilogue d'UDC

 

« Disons que mourir avec toi n'était pas la pire façon de partir. Du moins, c'est que j'ai pensé. » rajouta Shaka avec un sourire, en voyant Thétis se raidir imperceptiblement sur sa chaise.

Le chevalier de la Vierge n'allait plus tarder à sortir de l'hôpital d'après les médecins. Ceux-ci avaient fini par juger son état suffisamment stable pour accepter qu'il achevât sa convalescence au Sanctuaire, auprès des siens. Néanmoins, alors qu'elle détaillait d'un œil coupable l'épais bandage blanc qui couvrait le torse amaigri de l'Indien, les drains qui s'en échappaient comme autant de pattes d'un gros insecte inquiétant tapi sous le pansement, puis le visage émacié qui surmontait l'ensemble aussi peu rassurant que possible, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de nourrir de sérieux doutes à ce sujet.

« Je vais bien. »

La voix, elle, était sans doute la seule composante du chevalier d'or à ne pas avoir été altérée par son combat face aux Portes. Toujours aussi douce et calme, son flot tranquille convoyait les paroles de la Vierge sans à-coups et bien malgré elle, la jeune femme se surprit à se détendre : il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il lui mentît.

Avançant une main hésitante, elle effleura le bandage du bout des doigts. Tant que ceux-ci n'entraient pas en contact direct avec la peau, elle pouvait toucher autrui d'après Mü. Et tant que son cosmos resterait réduit au silence et qu'elle respecterait son programme de dialyse, le poison continuerait de refluer dans son sang jusqu'à disparaître... bientôt.

« Tu as vraiment cru que nous allions mourir ? Demanda-t-elle en relevant les yeux vers lui.

— Pas toi ?

— Je ne sais pas. »

C'était vrai. Elle avait eu peur bien sûr, comme tout le monde. Elle avait eu mal, aussi, quand son cosmos avait explosé, drainant à sa suite ceux de ses pairs. Mais mourir ? Chacun avait gardé de cette expérience un ressenti différent et elle savait que Kanon, par exemple, s'était cru mort l'espace d'un instant qu'il avait trouvé ''particulièrement long'' avait-il précisé non sans une grimace qui en disait long sur ce qu'il ne disait pas. Pour sa part, si elle se rappelait d'un silence absolu et du poids du corps de Shaka sur le sien, elle n'avait cependant pas eu l'impression que sa vie se fût arrêtée. Ni celle de l'homme qui en cette seconde la regardait d'un air si paisible qu'elle en conçut un accès de culpabilité supplémentaire : quoi qu'elle eût pu conserver comme souvenir de ce moment, lui avait à cet instant-là pris une décision pour le moins radicale, qu'il assumait encore aujourd'hui même s'il tentait d'en minimiser l'importance.

« Il aurait donc fallu que je vive avec ta mort sur la conscience ? »

Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans le ton de Thétis cependant et la Vierge eut de nouveau un de ces sourires qu'elle avait parfois du mal à comprendre, mais qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier.

« Tu m'en aurais voulu ?

— Peut-être.

— …

— D'accord : j'ai toujours été une très mauvaise menteuse. »

Leur éclat de rire s'égrena dans le silence de la petite chambre d'hôpital, puis, prenant une profonde inspiration, elle dit doucement :

« Shaka, tu sais que...

— Je sais. Tu ne m'aimes pas. »

Elle avait ramené ses mains sur ses genoux autant pour ne pas le toucher que pour ne pas qu'il la touchât. Ne l'avait-elle pas déjà assez blessé comme ça ?

« Mais il ne me semble pas que je doive te le reprocher, non ? Si ? »

Elle secoua la tête, sans chercher à masquer son soulagement, et il poursuivit, avec cette même note dans la voix, celle de l'homme qu'il avait décidé d'être et qu'elle avait redouté de ne plus jamais entendre :

« T'aimer est une joie pour moi, dit-il encore avec simplicité, tout comme l'aurait été de mourir pour te sauver, et tout comme – il avait levé une main pour taire la protestation de la Suédoise – l'est de vivre dans le même monde que toi. Cela me suffit.

— Tu n'as pas toujours pensé de la sorte, objecta-t-elle néanmoins, non sans un sourire un peu triste.

— Savoir et comprendre sont deux choses différentes : il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour m'en rendre compte. »

Le clin d'oeil de l'Indien acheva de lui tirer un nouveau rire, lequel apaisa un peu la violence soudaine du regret de ne pas pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras.

« Alors tu resteras ?

— Aussi longtemps que tu auras besoin de moi. »

 

_Et que tu seras là, gravée dans ma chair, juste à côté de mon cœur._

 


End file.
